Inuyasha & Kamisama Hajimemashita
by Choujo145
Summary: Cross over of Inuyasha and Kamisama Hajimemashita. I picked those two because of the similar plot. Both have demons who has to obey the girl. Both demons are boys, and both masters are human girls. The guys had a human girl once in their lifes, and the main girl gets mad at them. Really the same plot to me!
1. Chapter 1

...IDK how to do this right now soooo help me out?

* * *

Kagome~

I climbed onto the wood of the well and let out a sad sigh. '_Dammit Inuyasha...Can't believe you!'_ I looked back to the way I came, and all I saw was never ending forest. I looked longingly at the trees, hoping Inuyasha would come at the smell of me. I turned away from the forest, '_Baka! And right when I came back!' I thought bitterly. _I smirked when an idea came into my mind."SIT BOY!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" I repeated, almost yelling, as I jumped into the well.

Once back in my time again, I stomped into my house, filled with renewed rage. My mom and my grandpa was sitting around the table in the kitchen, talking about my schooling. Once they saw me, they looked surprised.

"Kagome-chan, why are you back? Did you forget something?" Asked my mom, trying to read my mood from my face.

"NO!NOTHING!I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!" I shouted without meaning to. I saw my grandpa and my mom go pale."S-sorry...Gotta go!"

"Kagome...Did you forget-"My mother started.

"That it's a weekend?"My grandpa finished.

I stopped in my tracks, I completely forgot in my rage. '_Inuyasha ... I curse you!' I thought._

I started to go again,"Oh, yeah, I remember ... I meant I was going shopping."

They nodded, agreeable, and started talking about my schooling again. Once out of my uniform, and into others, I take my bag.

* * *

Nanami~

I picked up my bag, and tried to sneak out of the shrine without Tomoe noticing. I opened the door to the front, and walked out of the shrine. I looked both ways, '_Good, no Tomoe or Onikiri...YES!' I thought, 'Safe.'_ I decided to make a run for it, full speed. I hit the stairs to the bottom of the hill, and looked up. 'Even though, he- Tomoe kissed me ... He still acts the same, as if it never happened,' I thought for a while. I could feel the blood in my body, rushing it's way to my warming cheeks. I snapped out of it when I heard Tomoe yelling for me, and made a run for it.

I ran all the way to the market place, and stopped for air. '_One of these days, Tomoe's going to kill me!' I thought_, gasping for air.

"A-are you okay?" Asked a girl. She had black hair and dark eyes, looked just like a middle schooler or high schooler.

I smiled though my gasps,"Y-yeah ... j-ju-just r-...running,"

She looked at me with concern, and pulled out a bottle of water,"Here, you need it more then me."

"Thank you..."I managed to say. I took the icy, cold bottle, took the cap off, and almost half of it in one swag.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. You can call me Kagome if you want," The girl said.

"I'm Nanami," I said, sitting on a bench, trying to rest. 'She's so nice,' I thought looking her up and down.

She sat down beside me,"Your a Miko, right?"

I shook my head,"No, why do you ask that?"

"I must have mess read the aura,"she muttered.

_'Aura? What is she-She must be a God to!' I thought happily. 'Maybe she can teach me more!' I opened my mouth to say it, but then thought, 'Either that or a demon like Tomoe or Mizuki...Either way, I wanna tell_ her!' I grinned,"I'm a god, not a Miko"

"A god? I thought your aura was strong..."

"Yep...What are you? Demon or God?"

"I'm nether. I'm a Miko."

"Really? What do you do-" I started, then I was cut off.

"Na ... na ... mi ..." said Tomoe, beside me. He sounded mad as can be. I froze. '_I-I'm going to die!' I thought._

Kagome stood up, and took me by the arm,"A demon? In this time?" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Nanami~

Kagome stood up, grabbing my arm,"No way ... A demon? In this time?"

* * *

Kagome~

Nanami looked at me, stunned,"Tomoe is-"

The demon stared at her arm in my hand, and started to glare at me,"Let go of Nanami."

The demon looked evil and his face looked like complete malice. I flinched at his evil aura around him, fulling the air around me with hatred and the sensation of killing. I held my ground, and glared back at him,"What do you want with Nanami, demon?"

Nanami, confused on something, kept looking between me and the demon. I looked him up and down. He had on a kimono, and had silvery, white hair. He also had little fire balls floating around him. He had white animal ears and a tail to match his white hair. His malice eyes was a pale purple.

"I'll ask again. Let go of Nanami!" The demon said loudly.

I just stared at him. 'Why do you want her so much demon?' I asked myself.

The demon, growing angry, slashed at my right arm. My grip slipped, and Nanami's arm fell out of my right hand. He slashed my upper part of my arm, and it started to bleed. I gripped my wound with my left hand,'Just great! Another sweater ruined by blood!' I complained people that was there before cleared out, and it was only us three. The demons face still had complete malice still, even though blood steamed down my-once little pink-sweater.

"Tomoe! Why did yo-" Nanami started. 'Tomoe?' I thought.

Out of nowhere, I felt hands on my shoulders,"Kagome!?" 'Inuyasha ...' I thought, and turned around to him. "What happene-" he started, then looked at the demon's hand that dripped my blood,"You bastard!"

The demon smirked an evil smirk. Inuyasha glared at him, and took out Tessaiga.

"Inu ... yasha ..." I said, trying to pick consciousness. I started to waver from side to side, little by little, my view started to dim.'Guess I'm almost at my limit.

Nanami, not confused anymore said,"Stop Tomoe! Kagome is a friend! It's my fault for sneaking out remember?"

The demon's -Tomoe's?- face dropped it's evilness, I think. The world started to get darker and darker. I could hear Inuyasha shouting something stupid at the demon, 'His trash talking never ceases,' I thought, fading in and out of dark and light.

Nanami tried again,"Stop it! Don't hurt Kagome anymore!" The demon looked at her, then back at me.

"You'll pay for this demon!" Inuyasha yelled, and charged at him.

With all the energy I had, I managed and low whisper,"S- ... Sit." I blacked out.

* * *

Nanami~

As Kagome fell to the ground, so did the demon boy. I put my hand on Tomoe's, and tagged it down,"T-Tomoe ... Help her ..."I whispered. Tomoe looked at me, so I said it louder,"Tomoe, help her!" I turned to face him,"Please!"

Tomoe sighed, but did as he was told. He started to walk over to Kagome's non-moving body. The demon on the ground didn't move, just like Kagome's. Tomoe picked up Kagome in princess hold, and carried her back to me.

"Now what?" Tomoe asked madly.

"Back to the shrine to treat her wound."

I could tell he was gritting his teeth, but started walking back to the shrine.

The demon on the ground moaned,"K-Kagome ... Don't t-... touch her!"

Tomoe turned to look at him,"Then get up, you weakling."

The demon got up slowly,"Dammit Kagome!"

Tomoe started walking again. I stood there, looking at the demon for a second longer, then followed Tomoe.

* * *

Kagome~

I woke up to chirlden's voices, floating around my ears. I opened my sleepy eyes to see bold, kimono-wearing, mask-wearing, floating, little demons. I sat up fast, and pain shot up my arm.

"Careful!" Said one of them,"Your arm isn't heal enough to move around!"

"I'll go get Lady Nanami,"said the other one.

I stared at the one who stayed,"Where am I?"

"The Earth Shrine."

"Earth Shrine?"

"Yes. This is our and Lady Nanami's home."

"How did I ge-" I started, but then I heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome ... How are you feeling?" Asked Nanami coming into the room.

"Good I guess..."I answered,"Is Inuyasha her..."I trailed off once I saw the demon who slashed at me holding Inuyasha by the collar of his Fire Rat Kimono.

Inuyasha was thrashing aroung in the demon's grasp."Tomoe ... Drop him please," said Nanami, turning toward him.

The demon dropped him, and Inuyasha kicked him in the leg. The demon went to grab him, but then he pulled his hand back.

Inuyasha ran to me,"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Y-yeah ..."I said, then I looked at Nanami,"How did I get here?"

"Tomoe carried you here," Nanami answered. I looked at him, and thought of Sesshomaru. I started to picture Sesshomaru doing that, and freaked myself out.

"Thank you Nanami,"I said, and started to get up. I had on my pale blue dress, but not my pink sweater.

One of the demon children handed me it,"Lady Nanami fixed it for you."

"W-wow~~"I said out loud,"I'll come to visit you lot for this Nanami!"

Nanami smiled,"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Nanami~

The next day, Kagome came to visit.

"Wow! Really!" Said Kagome, laying on my bed.

"Yep," I replied.

"So there really are demons in this time, just like in the past ..."

"Past?"

"Oh yeah ... I can go 500 years back in time. There are demons of all kinds wandering around. In fact, that's the time where I first meet Inuyasha."

"Dog demon?" I asked, rolling on the floor to face her. (NOTE: Inu=Dog ; Yasha=Demon)

"Yeah ..." Kagome said lightly, sounding like she was somewhere else.

"So he's a dog demon ... Tomoe is a fox demon."

"Fox demon? The fox demon I know is, like, super small ..."

I smiled,"Guess Tomoe is an odd ball."

"Guess so ..."She trailed off,"Do you like Tomoe?"

I could feel my face start to heat, so I buried before Kagome could see,"Y-yeah ..."

I could hear her chuckle,"You remind me of one of my friends Nanami."

I lift my head," 'Ya think so? How?"

"Well, you both look cute when ever you're embarrassed."

I thought for a second,"Hey, have you seen Tomoe in the past?"

"I don't think so ... Why? What does he look - looked - like?"

"I guess you could say he was untamed in everyway, but ..." I started to feel sad.

"I'll tell you next time I go, and see," Kagome said smiling.

I stood up, and flopped on her with a big hug,"Thanks! Your the best!"

Tomoe came into my room,"Nanami, I think it's time Higurashi to go home."

Me and Kagome's face turned from smiling, to puffed out our cheeks,"No! Longer!" We said at the same time, hugging each other tight. In the end, Tomoe won, but not for long. Kagome promised me again, that she'll find past Tomoe for me, and left for home.

* * *

Kagome~

I jumped down the well from the present to the past, hoping Kikyou wasn't with Inuyasha this time around. Once in the past, I climbed out of the well, and sat on the rim of the wooden well, dangling my feet inside the hole. Out of no where, Shippo jumped on me.

"K-Kagome!" He balled,"Inu-Inuyasha is being mean again!"

I peeled him off, and held him in my arms,"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing! He's in a bad mood because you didn't come back!"

I could hear Inuyasha's voice not far off,"Don't worry."

Not long after, Inuyasha came into view.

"Oh yeah, right after he came back, he was with Kikyou,"Shippo said, walking with me to meet Inuyasha.

I pulled a evil smirk,"He was, was he?"

Once we got close to Inuyasha, I whispered,"Sit boy," under my breath.

Inuyasha slammed on the ground,"Hey! what was that for!?"

"What ever do you mean?" I asked walking away from him, and into the forest.

"You know what I mean!" He shouted, getting up, and running after me.

"Well, that's what you get, player ..." I muttered, again, under my breath.

Inuyasha shouted in my ear,"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am no-"

"SIT!" I yelled, cutting him off.

He slammed on the ground again, and like a good boy, stayed put. Once into the village, I over hear two village women.

"Didn't you hear? A demon is coming this way!" One said, fixing her basket.

"You don't say? Well, the Miko should be able to handle it," the other one replied.

'Demon you say?' I thought,'Wonder if it could be Tomo-' My thought was cut off at the scream of a woman.


	4. Chapter 4

My thought was cut off by a woman's scream ...

* * *

Kagome~

I froze.'Could it be Tomo- No. Can't be ... It'll be way to convenient ... Even so-' I thought, stopping short, and started to run after the scream.

Once into the forest, I heard another scream. I started to run even faster until I saw a demon ... no ... not even demon ... more like monster. It had red blood stain on it's long, snow white hair. It was pale, and had the same white ears and tail like Tomoe, which I couldn't believe, "It" must be him. There was two village women on the ground, covered in dark, not even red anymore, blood. There was a villager, sitting on the ground. Out of habit, I reached for my bow, I gasped in a low whisper,"I forgot my bow!"

It turned toward me,"Who's there?!"

I froze,'Great. No use hiding no more.' The woman on the ground started to have a coughing attack. The "demon" turned away from me, and took a step toward the woman."Hold it!" I yelled, stepping out of the trees shadow,"Don't you dare touch her!"

The "demon" looked at me with a pained face, as if it was worried about the woman, but it was quickly erased and turned into a glare of pure hate and kill. "I remember this feeling! The same feeling from Tomoe..." I thought out loud. The "demon" looked at me at the sound of my voice. It liked like it was put into deep thought, so I took this chance to get the villager out of here. I drove for her, and the "demon" caught what I was doing, and pulled me away.

I glared at it, and it replied,"I swear, I'll kill you if you touch her."

I flinched at the word "kill","Let me go!" I wiggled out of it's grasp, and backed away from him,"Your the lowest ... Let the girl go!"

Inuyasha came up behind the "demon", and pulled out Tessaiga. I smirked at him, and the "demon" turned around to see Inuyasha.

"You think you can kill me?" It smirked.

The woman started to gasp,"To ... moe ..."

"Guess this is really Tomoe...?" I thought out loud again, and trailed off. Past Tomoe started to walk toward the girl, and picked her up with gentleness.

"Yukiji ... Don't you ever worry me like that again, you hear?" He laid his forehead on her's. She nodded sweetly.

They started to walk off, but Inuyasha stopped him,"And where do you think your going, huh, blood thirsty demon?"

"To ... Tomoe's not a ... blo-blood ... thirsty d-de-demon ..."The girl -Yukiji- tried to say slowly and together.

I stared at her and Inuyasha smirked,"Yeah right! He just murder two village woman!"

I looked down at the ground trying to piece everything together. Questions ran though my mind fast and quickly disappeared, just as fast as they came."S-so ... She his lover? ... " I thought, again, out loud.

The girl looked at me with surprise, and smiled weakly at me, as if happy I said that. "Who cares! The monster just killed two of the villagers! So we're supposed to eras-" Inuyasha got cut off by me.

"SIT!" I yelled."Let them go ... We can't kill them ... Nanami ... she'll be so lonely without Tomoe!"

This time, Tomoe turned to me,"Nanami?"

I shook my head,"Just go ... Before others come."

Yukiji flashed me a smile, and Tomoe ran off with her tight in his arms.

"Kagome! Why did you let them go?!" Shouted Inuyasha, now off the ground.

" 'Cause ... That's Tomoe ..."

"Tomoe? That demon from your time?"

I nodded,"If we were to kill him, Nanami wouldn't have ever known of him ... And would have never became a Goddess."

Inuyasha just stared at me as if I was crazy,"But still..."

"I didn't kill you even though you killed villagers ... Nor Kikyou."

"Well ... Yeah, but this is different!"

"No ... It's not ..." I started to walk away from him, towards the well.

"And where are you going?" He asked, catching up.

"Home. Gotta talk to Nanami ..." I said, speeding up,"And don't kill him ... Please." I turned to look at him with a sad face.

He blushed,"F-fine! But I'm not doing this for you!"

I smiled,"Be a good boy while I'm gone, Okay?"

"Oi! Don't treat me like a dog!"

I smiled,"B'bye boy!" I started off again to the well.

"I'm not a dog!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome~

After coming and going from the past, I went to visit Nanami again. I knocked on the Shrine door, and the Onikiri( I was not to long ago told ) answered and let me in to see Nanami.

The Onikiri lead me to the hall, "It's okay ... I can find my way from here,"I said, waving them off. They looked at each other, but started to move away to whatever they were doing before I knocked.

I picked my way to Nanami's room after going though multiple rooms and halls. Once at her door, I opened the door slowly, and peeked in, like a kid trying to sneak out of the house. What I saw made me calmly shut the door as I came in. I could feel my face rush up in bloody red hotness as all my mind could think of was the image I just saw. I slide down the door, with my left hand on my forehead, trying to think this though. Suddenly, the door tried to open, so I slide to the side.

* * *

Nanami~

Tomoe pinned me to the wall, with chopsticks in his hand. The chopsticks had shiitake mushrooms, which I hate, and he knows. My face was pure white at the thought of eating those evil, slimy things.

"Say 'Ahh'," said Tomoe, mad.

"No! Never!" I shouted, shaking my head, eyes closed.

"Nanami!" He tried to shove them into my mouth, but I turned my head.

Tomoe had veins poking out of his forehead,"Nanami ..." I turned my head to look at him, and felt something on my lips. Then, something in my mouth. I could feel my face burning. I opened my eyes to see Tomoe pull away gently, and smirk. I could still feel something in my mouth still, and my reddish, pinkish face turned into a dark one. I was starting to spit it out, but Tomoe grabbed my face,"Don't you think about it Nanami." I flinched at his touch,"Now, chew and swallow."

I did as I was told,"You tricked me!"

He licked his fingers,"No ... I got you to eat them, didn't I?" As he finished what he was saying, he licked his lips, gently. I could feel my face burn again, and I walked out of the room, not wanting to see his smog face. I opened the door, or at least tried. The second time I tried, I could open it. I looked around, on the ground, and saw Kagome on the floor, against the wall,"H-hey Kagome. What brings you back?"

Kagome's face was pinkish,"I-I saw ..."

"Saw wha-?" I started,"You don't mean ..."

She nodded,"Y-yeah ..."

My face, still burning, burned hotter. I pushed my head into my hands, embarrassed."S-so ... Wh-why are you here?" I managed to say.

"You know how you wanted to know about past Tomoe right?"

I lift my head at Tomoe's name.

* * *

Kagome~

"Y-yeah ... You seen him?"

"Yep ..." I started to stare at her, thinking,'Her and the villager woman look alike in some ways...', "He was with a village woman. She seemed to be gravely ill."

Nanami, now with a sadden face said,"The woman ... What was her name?"

"Yukiji ... I think ..."

"What did she look like?" Nanami asked, now looking down, not at me, but the ground.

"Well, ..."I tried to remember,"She had long brown hair, and was very beautiful."

"I-I see ..." Nanami started to look sad. 'Don't tell me she like me?' I thought.

"I have the same problem ... Inuyasha's first lover was a Miko, like me."

Nanami looked at me, with surprise,"Really?"

"Yep ... Well you get it better though, Tomoe can't see her, or talk about as much." I looked at my hands, and started playing with them.

"Well, ..." She started, sitting on the other side of the door,"He doesn't remember her."

'Lucky,' I thought,"It's more painful to see them together like that though, then it is to hear about it ..."

"What is she like?"

"Well, she looks just like me because I'm her reincarnation. Even though she's dead, she walks among the living, needing souls ..."

Nanami sighs,"Yeah ... Don't think I could ever go though that." she pulled her knees up, and tucked her head into them.

"Yep ..." I yawned, feeling sorry for myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Nanami~

"So ... Could I go to the past with you? To see Tomoe's past?" I said not to long ago.

Me and Kagome stopped at her family's well. "This may or may not work ... so ... Good luck!" Kagome said, then jumped into the well.

I sighed,"Here goes nothing ..." I jumped into the well. Once at the bottom, I stuck a talisman on the dirt. It had "Open" written on it. Suddenly, the well dirt parted, and all I saw was a sea of blue and black. That's all I could see, then, out of nowhere, I was back at the bottom of the well. I sighed,'Well, I thought that would work ...' I tried my best to climb, but in the end, failed. I put my hands around my mouth, and yelled up,"ANYONE THERE!? PLEASE HELP ME!"

With no answer, I sighed, looking at the dirt of the well. "Hey ... Anyone down there?" Called a voice of a woman.

"Yes! Thank you! Can you help me?" I yelled, looking up. I saw a woman with a Miko outfit on. Out of nowhere, big lizards or tiny dragons floated down toward me. I stepped back, thinking they were evil.

"It's okay. They wouldn't harm you," the woman called down.

The creatures curled around me, and floated me up and out of the well. I stepped on the grassy ground, and turned to look at the woman. At first, I thought she was Kagome, but once I got a better look, she was someone else. She had a bow around her, along with arrows.

She smiled weakly,"Your not from this time, huh, girl?"

I nodded,"Thank you for helping me."

"Glad to help ..." She trailed off.

Dog demon's voice came out of nowhere,"Kikyou!"

I looked toward his voice, and then snapped my attention to the Miko woman, who looked happy, but was gritting her teeth.

I started to become confused,'So this is Kagome's rival?' Dog demon got closer,"Kikyou! Is that you!?"

Kikyou started to walk off, along with her tiny dragons. I just stared off at her and felt a glumly not in my stomach for Kagome. Dog demon ran past me to chase Kikyou.

I grabbed his fluttering kimono,and he stopped in his tracks,"Where are you going!? What about Kagome?!"

He looked surprised to see me, but pulled out of my grasp,"Let me go! I gotta see Kikyou!"

I glared at him,"I feel really bad for Kagome to like a player like you."

He blushed, and had a vein popping out of his head,"Who the hell are you one to tell me what I am and am not?!"

"Whoa ... There goes Kikyou ..." I stared at her being lifted by her tiny dragons, into the sky,"Missed your chance dog demon."

His face turned sad,"K-Kikyou ..."

I smiled sadly, falling for that face of his,"I-it's okay ... You'll see her again."

Kagome came up out of nowhere, behind the never ending trees,"I see you got here?" She muttered something under her breath, that I couldn't hear, but dog demon slammed to the ground about five or six times, digging himself a grave.

"Oi! Kagome! St-stop it!" He yelled over the pounding on of the ground into his mouth and face.

"You pretty much did it to yourself 'ya know," I looked down at him in disgust.

"Anyways, about Tomoe ..."Kagome started. Out of nowhere a man with animal ears and tail, covered in wolf fur, landed beside Kagome.

"Oi, Kagome! Are you tired of that dog player yet?" He said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

I stared at them,'Now ... Who's this guy?!'

Kagome looked tired,"Oh, hi, Koga ..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kagome~**

"Oh," I said, all the energy in my body finding itself out of my body,"hey, Koga." Nanami looked at him in wonderment, or stock, which ever it was, she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Who's this?" Koga wanted to know, leaning forward to get a better look at Nanami,"She don't look like she's from around here."

"She's my friend fro-" I started, but Inuyasha cut me off.

"Get your hands off of Kagome! You dirty wolf!" Inuyasha flew up, and tackled Koga, pinning him to the ground.

I sighed,"Really Inuyasha? Sit." Inuyasha slammed on Koga and they both let off moans of pain.

"Kagome! Stop it!"Inuyasha yelped.

"Why should I?" I smirked evilly,"This mite actually teach you a lesson or two." Inuyasha gulped and Koga's face paled. I started to laugh quietly and crazy with power at them.

* * *

**Nanami~**

I slipped away from the group, feeling awkward and a little afraid of Kagome. I turned, and started to walk into the forest of greens, blacks, and browns. It felt like forever, but I came to another clearing, like the one I left Kagome and the demons with. I walked slowly to the center of the clearing, looking around at the trees. I stopped dead in the center with a crackle of coughing. I froze. With another cough, I started to run towards it. I ran out of the cycle of tree I was in, and in the forest, looking for the source of the cough. I stopped dead in my tracks to see Yukiji, landing on the dirt, gasping for air. I felt hate boil inside of me seeing her again. I looked around for what should be Tomoe, but no one was in sight. I stepped toward Yukiji, and out of the forest.

I sat down beside her,"A-Are you okay?" She raised her head up to me, and nodded. "Do you want some water?" She nodded at that as well. I sighed and tried to help her up.

I got her up and standing when she said,"Th-Thanks. Your very kind." I smiled at her sweetness, and helped her to the steam that I mite have past. I set her down gentle like, and she sat down. I sat with her and she drank from the steam, staring at her. She stopped drinking and said,"Hope Tomoe can find me no that I wondered away from where he sat me." She wasn't looking at me when she said this, but in the steam. She looked so peaceful, looking in the water.

"Yukiji! Why are yo-" scolded a man's voice,"Who the hell are you?! Get away from Yukiji!" I turned to see Tomoe, red faced with anger. I felt something in my chest sink slowly, and painfully. _Nanami! Get a hold of yourself! That's not the Tomoe you love! _I thought.

Yukiji clung to Tomoe,"She helped me Tomoe. She helped me get some water after I got a coughing att-" She was cut off by another coughing attack. Tomoe looked at her with worried eyes. I wanted to yell at him, _Don't look at her like that!_. My chest hurt so much I had to put my arm across it to try to reduce the pain I felt. After awhile, Yukiji stopped coughing, and Tomoe picked her up._Don't pick her up like that! _I shouted in my mind. I stood up and Yukiji leaned over to me,"Thanks so much for your help! Hope I'd be able to see you again ... What is your name?"

"Na ... Nanami," I replied, feeling numb all over.

"Okay! I'll remember your name until next time we meet!" She said happily. I stared after them when Tomoe carried her off in the hold way better than the one he carries me in. I walked back to the well, wanting to go back to the Tome I love.

Kagome and her demons were gonna somewhere, but I didn't care. I jumped in the well, not looking back. _Hopefully I'll never see Yukiji and her Tomoe ever again! _I thought painfully, not knowing what I thought and caring at all. All I wanted to do is to jump in Tomoe's arms and cry on him.

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING!_

_I WILL FINISH THIS(at least hope so ...)_

_SO DON'T HOLD YOUR BREATH!_


End file.
